sans x reader (my first fanfic)
by female sans
Summary: this is my first fanfic and its about (you) falling in love with sans and meeting monsters along the way (its a funny story and puns included) enjoy my first fanfic and if you want more of this fanfic be sure to tell me
1. chapter 1

(before i start the fanfic i just want to say thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic this is my first fanfic so i might do some spelling errors so sorry about that hehehe so anyways thats all i wanted to say enjoy my fanfic and if u want more of this fanfic ur verry welcome to tell me thx and enjoy)


	2. chapter one: The mysterious skeleton

I dont remember much of who I was or where I was but I do remember my name and what happened to me before i woke up in this dark and and scary place...I was playing tag with my little brother, I was having so much fun that I didn't notice that big bottomless hole in front of me...the last thing i heard was my little brother yelling my name as i fell in that bottomless hole "(u/n)!!!" shouted ur little brother scared...and that is the last thing u remember hello? can someone hear me? you shout as you hear footsteps getting closer and closer to you "stand back don't get close to me!!" you shout in fear as you start running to get away from what seems to be a small skeleton with glowing blue eye, u hear the footsteps fainting but you dont stop running ur scared of what that skeleton might do to you so u run and run until ur so tiered u faint from exhaustion


	3. chapter two: ur new home?

after fainting because of exhaustion, you feel as if someone is carrying you somewhere but u cant wake up. after being carried to what seems to be a couch u hear a voice that tells u "hey kid wake up!" you wake up surprised and scream at the sight of a skeleton wearing a blue hoodie "sorry didn't mean to tell scare ya kid my name is sans, sans the skeleton" you hesitate to say your name as you are surprised of the talking skeleton "h-hi m- my name is (u/n)" "oh nice name kid so what brings you here to the underground?" he asks in a surprised voice " oh um i kind of fell from uh the surface i was playing tag with my little brother and i didnt pay attention to my surroundings and i just fell in" you say softly "oh well that explains why u were so scared to see me you prprobably havent seen a monster before" sans responds "n-no i actually haven't" u say in a calm voice and shake because ur cold "oh here you must be cold" sans hand you his jacket "thanks for rescuing me" you say in a thankfull voice "how can i ever repay you" "hah don't sweat it kid no need to repay me" sans smiles warmly at you. you yawn of exhaustion "well looks like someone's tiered" sans giggles a bit "yeah i am actually but i have no place to sleep today" you say as you slowly fall asleep for a couple of seconds "you can stay here for as long as you want i don't mind and i dont think my brother would mind neather" sans sais as he giggles a bit because your slowly falling asleep "thank you a lot sans" you say as u fall asleep "hah no problem kid" sans puts a blanket on top of you and goes to his room to sleep two


	4. chapter three: my past friend

You wake up because of a poke in your face "huh?" you say as you open your eyes its sans "hey kid are you hungry?" sans asks "yeah actually" you say as you yawn "my brother is note home right now so you want to go to grillby's to get something to eat?" sans asks "yeah sure let me just get ready" you go to the bathroom dress up and brush your theet "ok done!" you say as you run downs stairs "ok lets go" said sans you walk to grillby's "heh were here" sans sais "hey I really aDOORe the design on this door "he sais before going inside. you both laugh "heh nice pun you say as you go inside grillby's. you both sit down "grillby" sans screams "give me the usuall and put it on my tab" grillby gives you a burger and he gives sans a bottle of ketchup "want some" asked sans "nope I'm good" you say "ok suit yourself" sans chugs down his ketchup bottle "ahhhh refreshing" sans sais "hey lets say story's about each other I want to know more about you "sans sais "sure but I don't really remember any story but I do remember one" you say "ok so when I was small I was playing hide and seek with some kids from my school. they didn't really like me they just wanted to troll me ok so one of the kids told me to hide so I hid behind a bush and they just left me there. I saw them left me alone...my own friend...but after that I started crying as I saw them leave me behind. so after that I hear a voice saying "hey are you ok?" I looked up and saw something I haven't seen before...it was a talking skeleton! I couldn't believe my eyes I always thought that it was just my imagination so I rolled with it and just thought it was an imaginary friend or something so there I was with a skeleton in front of me. we started talking and talking until we became friends and after that day and everyday he went looking for me so we could play. but one day he just...stoped coming to my house and I never saw him again...idk it was probably mi mind. after telling sans your story you look at sans and see that he was crying you didn't know why but out of no where he hugged you "sans what's wrong?" you ask "t-that skeleton...t-that was me" you look at him surprised "w-what!" you say surprised as you hug him back "why did you stop coming to my house and playing with me?" you ask still shoked"I went looking for you everyday but one day I went to your house and you were playing with someone else I thought you didn't want to be my friend no more so I stoped going to your house and playing with you" he sais kind of sad "oh sans...I would never have replaced you" you say as you hug him tightly "I missed you kid" sans sais with a relived voice "me to sans" you say as you look at him straight in the eyes and you kiss his forehead. sans blushed and you smiled


End file.
